


"Is she looking, yet?"

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://soberloki.livejournal.com/profile">soberloki</a>'s prompt of <i>Girl!Harry, Twincest: shady, purple, and coconut</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Is she looking, yet?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soberloki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soberloki).



> Written on 6 May 2006 in response to [soberloki](http://soberloki.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Girl!Harry, Twincest: shady, purple, and coconut_.

The curls around the boys' cocks appeared as coarse as coconut hair to Harry, as she tentatively slipped her fingers over her own, furry? unfamiliar cunt. She marveled at how purple the heads of Fred and George's rubbing—oh!—pricks were; hers had never got so dark when she'd wanked. And she knew she shouldn't be watching them, not like this—there was something so shady, so wrong about it—but, as she massaged her clit in time with the moans on the other side of the bathroom door, she couldn't help but continue. She wanted to come. _She_ wanted to, with _them_.


End file.
